Admit It
by TehShipperOfTabooCouples
Summary: Nanami confesses to Tomoe for the past 3 years. Every year Tomoe rejected her, but on the fourth year, Tomoe is nowhere to be found, but Mizuki and Kurama have been acting strangely towards Nanami.
**Heyyo Guys! This is my first ever fanfic, so NO JUDGY MISS MUDGY. Wait, does that make sense? O.O Anyway, I will publish once every week. EXACTLY a week. Maybe I might bend the rules sometimes and do it more then once a week. Anyway, I DON"T OWN KAMISAMA KISS! If I would, oh the things I would add.. -U-**

 **Enjoy!**

Nanami's POV

Yesterday, Tomoe had rejected me. I had broke in tears, and I now hate him, no wait, every year, I confess to him on April 15th. Every year, he rejected me. Every year I say that I now hate him, but I still ended up confessing to him. Today, I avoided him.

Narrotor Version

Nanami was not usually sad and gloomy. In fact, she was usually the total opposite, which was, happy, cheerful, and social. She went to eat her breakfast, which contained, mushrooms. She wanted to yell at Tomoe for putting mushrooms in her food, again, but all she wanted to do was take him out of her life, and never think of him again. She flicked her on the forehead for even thinking about his name. She took out all the mushrooms, and began eating her food. She finished and wondered where Onikiri and Kotetsu had gone. She looked through the window to the shrine garden, and there they were. Being bullied by Kurama.

"So where's Nana-" He cut off his sentence as he saw Nanami step out, and immediately dropped the 2 shrine spirits. "Oh hey Nanami" he said. "Don't Hey Nanami, me! You were just bullying Onikiri and Kotetsu!" Nanami replied. "Thank you Lady Nanami!" The 2 spirits said, and they quickly disappeared into the shrine. Kurama had a surprised look on his face, but it slowly turned into a sly grin. "So Nanami," he spoke, as he continued stepping toward Nanami, while she stepped back, "where's, Tomoe?" Nanami was up against the wall, and Kurama banged his hand right next to her, on the wall. Nanami felt a bulge coming from his pants. She hoped it wasn't what she wasn't thinking. "Um, he's, he's..." Nanami said, looking around for something to distract Kurama. Unfortunately, she found nothing, and when she looked back at Kurama, their lips were about to touch, just as a mysterious figure put their hand on Kurama's shoulder. "What are you doing to my Lady and Mistress, Kurama?" At first, Nanami thought it was Tomoe, and was about to let out a sigh of relief. But, when the mysterious figure spoke, Nanami knew that it was no other then, Mizuki.

The girly white haired boy had an unpleasant expression, and he did something that the normal Mizuki would have never done. He leaned in on Nanami, and grabbed her chin. He was about to kiss her, just before Kurama punched him in the face. As Nanami watched them fight, she couldn't help but wonder, _What's going on with these guys today? They're acting so.. aggressive... and.. territorial..._

Feeling a bit lightheaded and confused, Nanami went back inside, and questioned Onikiri and Kotetsu about it. The 2 spirits replied, "This is one in every leap year that all Yokai men will nonstop start to act territorial towards the one they love! This doesn't affect spirits though. The reason why, is because for them, its a mating _year._ Not even the most controlled yokai can resist it. So, they nonstop confess and act weirdly towards their loved one. There is a way to hold them back for a little while though, but we don't think you will be willing to do it." Nanami quickly replied with an eager face, " I WILL DO IT! Anything to hold back Kurama and Mizuki back, even just for a little while!" The two spirits looked at each other with worried faces, "Are you absolutely sure, Lady Nanami?" She nodded her head with such eagerness her head could have fallen off f it wasn't attached to her neck and body. The two spirits quickly explained to her what she had to do. After, Nanami had began to blush harder then a ripe red beetroot. "WHAT?! Is this really the ONLY reason that can hold them off, for a LITTLE while?!" The 2 spirits said, "Well you could go and bury yourself underground, and try to hide your scent, which would take you from 2 hours to 5 hours, but for a yokai, it would take them less then 3 minutes to track your scent, and dig you up. With a defeated look, she decided to go outside and take the 2 spirit's advice. She went up to Kurama and, even though she resisted at first, kissed him on the cheek. Kurama stopped for while and began blinking. He then transformed into a tengu, his demonic form. Mizuki started to get real jealous, but before he could say anything, Nanami kissed him on the lips very quickly. He turned into a snake, and began to slither away. Nanami began thinking about.


End file.
